Diferente
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Peter se perguntava, às vezes, se Neal era tão obcecado por Kate quanto Peter era por ele. SLASH.


**Diferente**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

—

**Fandom: **White Collar.

**Disclaimer: **White Collar e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo esses absurdos.

**Sinopse: **Peter se perguntava, às vezes, se Neal era tão obcecado por Kate quanto Peter era por ele.

**Casal: **Neal Caffrey e Peter Burke – **SLASH**!

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Avisos: **Relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois HOMENS, sendo que um deles é casado. Se não curte, é simples: _não leia._

—

**Nota da Autora: **Minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo sobre White Collar e também a primeira vez que eu me arrisco em escrever sobre outro fandom que não seja Supernatural — porque aquela oneshot que eu fiz com a Carol Camui pra _Glee_ não conta, já que eu não escrevi sozinha. Espero que nenhum dos personagens esteja OOC demais :D Mas se estiverem, deem um desconto porque é minha primeira vez! :3

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

**

Ele não via Neal como qualquer outra coisa além de parceiro, e até isso fora difícil; no início ele só era mesmo um vigarista que deu uma tremenda dor de cabeça a Peter durante pouco mais de três anos, até que finalmente conseguiu prendê-lo.

Peter passou mais tempo pensando em Neal Caffrey do que em qualquer outro criminoso —_ pessoa_ — em toda sua existência e, mesmo quando ele já estava preso, Peter não conseguia _parar_ de pensar nele.

Pensar em como ele tinha conseguido fazer o que fez e os seus motivos para seus atos; como conseguiu enganar tanta gente durante tanto tempo e como ele se sentia a respeito disso; como ele se sentiu quando estava atrás das grades e por causa de _Peter._ Será que ele o odiara? Será que ele _se_ odiara por ter vacilado e sido capturado? Será que ele odiava Peter por ser mais esperto que o grandioso Caffrey e tê-lo prendido, acabado com sua farra?

O que se passava naquela cabeça?

Neal era um mistério, daqueles tremendamente interessantes e que você não conseguia parar de pensar a respeito enquanto não tivesse desvendado. Ele chamava a atenção e não apenas pelo rostinho bonito — e Peter apenas descobriu que Neal era bonito quando quase o pegou uma vez e também pelas descrições que pessoas que tiveram o prazer/desprazer de o conhecerem, faziam. Antes disso Caffrey era apenas um rosto nublado na sua mente. Enfim, ele não chamava a atenção só pela aparência, mas sim pela sua personalidade extraordinária e seus "trabalhos".

Quando Neal começou a ajudá-lo com os casos do FBI, a coisa apenas ficou pior. Era como se ele não saísse mais da sua mente. A última coisa que pensava quando ia dormir era em Neal Caffrey e ele era a primeira pessoa em quem Peter pensava quando abria os olhos a cada manhã — olhando para o lado e vendo sua esposa olhar para ele e sorrir, dando um beijo de leve em seus lábios pouco antes de se levantar da cama dizendo que iria fazer o café.

Peter se sentia culpado por isso. No início não, porque Neal era apenas um pé no seu saco e, ao mesmo tempo, uma das pessoas em que ele mais confiava — algo irônico de se pensar a respeito de um _falsificador._ Mas então seus pensamentos deixaram de ser apenas preocupação e afeto e vontade de esganar; eles começaram a ter certo cunho sexual.

Daí a culpa.

Neal conseguia ser forte até quando estava vulnerável, pensando em Kate e nos motivos para ela ter sumido do mapa e o largado para trás. Ele mexia com Peter de uma maneira quase irritante, por mais que o agente detestasse admitir. Ele continuava a amar sua esposa, Elizabeth era tudo para ele, mas Neal...

Neal era _Neal._

Era diferente.

Não melhor ou pior ou igual; apenas diferente.

Ao longe, Peter observava Neal flertar com uma garota qualquer que estava passando informações sobre o caso atual. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, poderia até sentir ciúmes se não soubesse que Neal estava jogando com ela. A pobre coitada nem tinha ideia de que estava sendo usada. Neal não tinha qualquer interesse nela.

Porém uma pequena parte sua sentiria ciúmes sim, mas não daquela mulher.

_Kate._

Porque Neal nunca faria nada e, se chegasse a fazer, não significaria nada, já que não tirava_ Kate_ da sua cabeça.

Peter se perguntava, às vezes, se Neal era tão obcecado por Kate quanto Peter era por ele.

Então ele sentiria culpa de novo, seguido de raiva. Ele amava Elizabeth e não tinha dúvidas disso, deveria passar seu tempo pensando nela e não no maldito Neal. Era como se a estivesse traindo e, ainda assim, quando se permitia pensar a respeito, suspeitava que El entenderia — e isso assustava e incomodava mais do que tudo no mundo, saber que talvez Elizabeth compreendesse sua obsessão por Neal se soubesse a respeito.

"_Anormal, Peter" _repreendeu-se internamente, observando Neal se aproximar dele com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios de quem acabou de descobrir algo muito valioso sobre alguém muito importante.

E se tratando de Neal Caffrey, Peter não duvidava que ele tivesse descoberto mesmo.

— Foi um bom caso. — Neal, naquela noite, comentou, olhando para o teto e sorrindo feito bobo. Ele tinha acabado quase com a garrafa inteira daquele vinho caro que Mozzie havia deixado ali. Peter o ajudou, por mais que não devesse. O caso tinha sido difícil e emocionante e quando eles resolveram tudo após muito trabalho, Neal o convenceu de que eles mereciam comemorar e lá estavam eles agora. Bebendo. Conversando. Rindo.

_Rindo,_ pelo amor de Deus.

— Foi sim. — Peter concordou, olhando para Neal ao seu lado. As bochechas do homem estavam levemente coradas pelo calor e o álcool. Seus olhos pareciam mais azuis e, de repente, Peter sentiu a necessidade de se inclinar e tocá-lo.

Neal deixou de observar o teto e o encarou, tombando a cabeça para o lado e quase a apoiando no ombro de Peter. O agente do FBI tinha afrouxado a gravata e desabotoado os primeiros botões da sua camisa social, deixou o paletó em algum lugar que ele não se lembrava e nem se importava mais. Neal também havia tirado o paletó e afrouxado a gravata, mantendo-se mais confortável, mas ainda assim cheio de classe e estilo.

Subitamente Peter sentiu a necessidade de desarrumá-lo todo. Virar Neal do avesso e mexer com ele da mesma maneira que ele mexia com Peter.

Sentiu culpa de novo, mas não tanto. Suspeitava que não estivesse se sentindo tão culpado, e se permitindo pensar essas coisas sobre Neal, apenas por causa do maldito vinho.

— À nossa parceria de sucesso! — Neal disse, com a voz lenta e preguiçosa. Ele ergueu a taça de vinho com a intenção de fazer um brinde.

— Achei que as pessoas fizessem brinde com _champanhe._ — Peter comentou, por implicância. Neal riu, fazendo algo dentro de Peter esquentar.

— Você por um acaso tem champanhe por aí? Porque eu só tenho o vinho.

Peter não disse nada, deu de ombros. Eles brindaram pela parceria de sucesso e terminaram outra taça de vinho. Aquela altura do jogo estava sendo difícil resistir à vontade maluca de tocar Neal.

Desviou o olhar e encarou sua taça vazia, segurando-a com pouca força e concentrando-se em olhar o vidro frágil. Neal estava falando qualquer coisa que Peter já não estava mais escutando, desconfiava que se fosse olhar para Neal agora, só prestaria atenção nos movimentos da sua boca e em mais nada.

Seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesa de centro da pequena sala e Peter fez um movimento para pegá-lo, mas foi tarde, Neal já havia alcançado o aparelho antes.

O mais velho fez uma expressão aborrecida, mas Neal o ignorou. Ele atendeu o aparelho e abriu um largo sorriso quando a pessoa começou a falar do outro lado da linha. Pela expressão no rosto de Neal, Peter sabia exatamente quem era.

_Elizabeth._

Seu estômago deu uma volta só de pensar em sua esposa, em sua casa, o esperando.

_Culpa._

Lá estava o sentimento de novo.

— Ele exagerou na comemoração. — Neal estava falando. — Se quiser, posso chamar um táxi para ele e...

Ele se calou. Elizabeth disse algo que fez Neal rir.

— Eu sou uma péssima influência mesmo. — Neal concordou, feliz. — Ok. Pode deixar. Cuidarei dele, El. Boa noite.

Ele desligou o aparelho. Peter o encarou incrédulo.

— Não acredito que você atendeu meu celular! E falou pra minha esposa que eu bebi!

— Preferia falar com ela bêbado? E, tecnicamente, eu não disse que você estava bebendo, ela quem deduziu.

— Não estou bêbado! — Peter retrucou, colocando a taça em cima da mesinha. Neal riu e Peter sentiu aquele algo dentro dele esquentar mais ainda. Convenceu-se de que era tudo culpa do álcool.

— Claro que não está. — Neal concordou ironicamente. — Faz um quatro para mim, Peter.

Por um instante o agente do FBI cogitou a hipótese de se levantar e fazer o "quatro", mas só de pensar em se levantar daquele sofá sua mente girava toda, então ele achou melhor se dar por vencido e ficar exatamente onde estava. Percebendo o que estava pensando, Neal sorriu mais ainda.

— Nem uma palavra, Caffrey. — Peter disse antes que o moreno tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca. Caffrey apenas riu. — Você também está bêbado.

— Muito menos do que você.

Peter bufou e tornou a encarar a taça em cima da mesinha. Após um tempo, ele perguntou:

— O que ela disse?

— Para eu tomar conta de você e te impedir de fazer qualquer coisa estúpida. Ela disse que você pode dormir aqui e que ela vai aproveitar pra chamar o amante dela.

Peter encostou-se totalmente no sofá e sorriu. Elizabeth... Às vezes era injusto o quanto ela era compreensiva com ele e seu trabalho. Às vezes ele pensava que não merecia alguém como ela, que ela não merecia alguém como ele; merecia alguém muito melhor.

— No que você está pensando, Peter? — A voz de Neal chamou sua atenção, soando muito próxima de seu rosto. Peter reparou que havia fechado os olhos e preferiu mantê-los desse jeito, não queria abri-los e ver Neal tão próximo dele.

— Que ela não merece alguém como eu. — Peter confessou. Houve um silêncio, antes de Neal dizer:

— Alguém como você?

Peter não disse nada e suspeitava que tudo estivesse subtendido, ou talvez Neal estivesse com preguiça de perguntar mais, porque ele não disse nenhuma outra palavra durante um longo tempo.

— Você a ama. — Ele finalmente falou, fazendo Peter sorrir e balançar a cabeça positivamente. — E ela te ama também. Isso é o que importa.

Peter respirou fundo, prestando atenção na sua respiração e em mais nada. Durante um bom tempo, ele ficou assim, sentado naquele sofá com os olhos fechados pensando em Elizabeth e em Neal e em como tudo estava tão confuso dentro da sua mente. Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, ele sentiu a mão do outro homem na sua coxa e, ao invés de abrir os olhos, Peter os fechou com mais força ainda. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido dentro do seu peito e ele se perguntou o que é que Neal estava fazendo, até que o moreno dissesse:

— Então o que é que você está fazendo aqui, Peter? Quando deveria estar lá, com ela? — E Peter tinha certeza que Neal estava perigosamente próximo, já que podia sentir a respiração dele bater de leve em seu rosto. Manteve os olhos fechados e se proibiu de abri-los.

Talvez assim, quando os abrisse, veria que estava sozinho naquela sala e nada disso estava acontecendo.

— Peter? — Neal o chamou, apertando sua coxa com a intenção de chamar sua atenção. Teve um efeito todo contrário e Peter finalmente abriu os olhos, encarando as íris azuis intensas de Caffrey o observando com cuidado e atenção.

— Eu estou tão bêbado. — Comentou com a voz rouca, sorrindo divertido, sem saber muito bem porque dissera aquilo, só precisava dizer qualquer coisa para quebrar o gelo. Neal sorriu enviesado.

O coração de Peter falhou uma batida.

— Então podemos culpar o álcool amanhã de manhã.

E antes que Peter pudesse dizer _"O quê?",_ os lábios de Neal haviam selado os dele.

Ele sentiu um leve gosto de vinho misturado com hortelã, teve um segundo para pensar que Neal o estava _beijando,_ antes dos seus pensamentos se embaralharem todos quando a língua de Caffrey tocou a sua e eles começaram a se beijar pra valer. Seu coração já estava completamente descompassado e ele não pensou em parar tudo aquilo antes que fosse tarde.

Como Neal havia dito, eles poderiam culpar o álcool no dia seguinte.

Neal tinha essa mania irritante de convencer Peter a fazer as coisas mais loucas possíveis.

O mais novo gemeu contra sua boca e mordiscou seu lábio inferior. Peter tocou o rosto dele com sua mão, sentindo o leve indício de uma barba e o maxilar forte do vigarista. Caffrey agarrou o tecido da sua camisa e apertou sua coxa com a outra mão, enquanto devorava sua boca como se beijar Peter agora fosse a última coisa que ele faria na vida. Em pouco tempo, eles apenas se beijaram; tempo esse que por menor que tivesse sido, pareceu uma eternidade. Então Neal parou o beijo subitamente e o encarou fixo, os olhos azuis mais escuros que o normal.

A boca de Peter estava entreaberta e ele não fez nada além de recuperar o fôlego perdido e encarar Neal como se ele fosse um tipo de deus.

Sem aviso prévio, o mais novo tinha ido parar em seu colo. Peter, no automático, segurou Neal pela cintura. A posição era extremamente excitante e o agente do FBI sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar ao mesmo tempo em que sua calça ficava insuportavelmente justa. Pior ainda quando Neal movimentou seus quadris de modo obsceno e roçou seu traseiro na ereção de Peter.

O mais velho gemeu entrecortado, jogando a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá. Tentou pensar que aquilo era_ errado_ e ele deveria parar tudo antes que fosse tarde demais, quando Neal calou seus pensamentos com outro beijo.

— _Peter._ — O mais novo sussurrou, roçando seus lábios nos dele e segurando sua camisa com força. Peter tentou pensar coerentemente, mas acabou com nada.

O desespero em tocar Neal falou mais alto do que sua razão.

Ele puxou a camisa de Caffrey arrebentando alguns botões, imaginou que o mais novo faria algum comentário sobre aquela camisa ser cara _pra caramba,_ mas ele não disse nada. Não parecia se importar. Somente terminou de arrancar a camiseta do corpo e beijou Peter de novo, enquanto suas mãos procuravam desesperadamente pelo zíper da calça de Peter e tentavam abri-lo.

O beijo passou a ser exigente e esfomeado, a delicadeza e suavidade desaparecendo conforme Neal mexia os quadris daquela maneira deliciosa. O mais novo emitiu um som satisfeito quando finalmente abriu a calça de Peter. Ele encarou o mais velho nos olhos quando enfiou sua mão dentro da _boxer_ dele e tocou sua ereção. Peter mordeu o lábio inferior e controlou o grunhido, apertou a cintura de Caffrey com mais força e procurou pela boca dele.

Em pouco tempo e com certa urgência e desajeito, a calça de Peter foi parar na metade das suas pernas e Neal passou a masturbá-lo agilmente enquanto o beijava, engolindo seus gemidos.

Em pouco tempo e sem se importar se estava sendo rude, Peter segurou Neal pelos braços e então o jogou na direção do sofá, obrigando-o a se deitar, colocando-se entre as pernas do mais novo. Neal riu meio ofegante, sem fôlego, mas não teve tempo de fazer comentários.

Em pouco tempo Peter enfiou sua própria mão dentro das calças do ex-ladrão e então a abriu rapidamente, liberando a ereção de Caffrey. O mais novo mordeu o lábio obscenamente e gemeu sem o menor pudor.

Peter achou que acabaria insano com tudo aquilo.

Beijou-o enquanto movimentava seu quadril na direção do de Caffrey num movimento sugestivo e obsceno que tinha os dois gemendo, ofegando, buscando alívio. Neal parecia tão desesperado em tocá-lo quanto Peter, e observando os olhos azuis de Neal fixos nos seus como se Peter fosse a coisa mais fascinante que ele já vira na vida, Burke imaginou que talvez ele não fosse o único obcecado por ali.

Talvez Neal fosse tão obcecado por Peter quanto ele era por Neal. Talvez Kate fosse para Neal, como Elizabeth era para Peter. Talvez ele se sentisse culpado também, talvez Peter não fosse o único a se sentir daquele jeito quando pensava que estava traindo Elizabeth com seus pensamentos.

Neal gemeu _"Peter"_ novamente e de novo e de novo, fechando os olhos como se mantê-los abertos já não fosse mais possível.

Peter sorriu sem saber o porquê, um sorriso quase maníaco.

Talvez fosse a mesma coisa para Neal.

Porque Neal&Peter era diferente. Não era igual, melhor ou pior — era apenas _diferente._

E intenso, de uma maneira tão forte que era como se Peter não conseguisse mais respirar.

No desajeito e desespero dos seus movimentos, ele gozou, beijando Neal uma última vez antes de desabar sobre seu corpo. O mais novo respirava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, mantendo os olhos fechados. Antes mesmo de Peter, ele já havia alcançado seu orgasmo.

Os dois pareciam dois adolescentes se roçando naquele sofá e gozando nas próprias calças. Chegava a ser meio ridículo, mas Peter não dava à mínima.

Quando o clímax passou e a sensação de urgência fora embora, Peter começou a voltar aos seus sensos. Sentiu a culpa gritar dentro dele junto com um incrível sentimento de arrependimento e, ao mesmo tempo, vontade de repetir o ato; ele havia traído sua esposa e por isso se odiava, mas a parte que passou tanto tempo desejando Caffrey não conseguia se impedir de pensar que ele poderia tê-lo outra vez. Pra valer, se quisesse.

Abriu os olhos e observou o rosto bonito do outro.

Imaginou como Neal seria na cama, com Peter o fodendo e o fazendo gritar por mais, sentindo toda aquela onda de sentimentos malucos que Peter nutria por ele.

Respirou fundo e saiu de cima do moreno, se sentando no sofá. Suas calças estavam em condições críticas, com resíduos tanto do seu orgasmo quanto o de Neal. Aproveitando que não fazia à mínima ideia do que dizer para Neal, Peter se levantou em silêncio e foi até o banheiro tentar melhorar a situação, tentando não deixar tão na cara o que ele havia feito esta noite.

Voltou para a pequena sala e encontrou Neal sentado no sofá, como o havia deixado. Ele tinha subido a calça e provavelmente se limpado com algum pano, sem se importar muito com as roupas. Algo curioso, se levado em conta o carinho que Neal tinha com aquelas roupas de marca.

Talvez ele estivesse mais preocupado, agora, com outros assuntos.

_Talvez,_ Peter pensou enquanto tomava o lugar ao lado de Neal.

Os dois ficaram ali sentados lado a lado no sofá sem dizer uma única palavra, tudo o que Peter podia ouvir era o som do próprio coração batendo forte e a respiração de Caffrey. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, se sentindo quente de constrangimento, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Neal apenas encarava as taças vazias em cima da mesinha sem fazer menção de dizer qualquer coisa, e Peter nunca o vira sem palavras antes, nem mesmo quando o prendeu pela primeira vez.

Mesmo algemado, Neal tinha alguma coisa a dizer; uma piadinha, um comentário narcisista,_ qualquer coisa._

— Eu acho melhor eu ir. — Peter quebrou o silêncio, um bom tempo depois. Neal demorou a dizer algo.

— Tem certeza? — Ele perguntou quase decepcionado, como se quisesse que Peter ficasse ali com ele aquela noite. Mas então essa expressão sumiu e Caffrey estava ilegível outra vez. — Você não está em condições de dirigir até sua casa.

Sua voz estava séria demais e indiferente demais, como se ele estivesse fingindo. Como se estivesse fingindo que não se importava.

Não se importava com o _quê?_ Era melhor Peter não saber. Era melhor se fazer de desentendido, por enquanto.

— Eu chamo um táxi. — Peter falou, se levantando e procurando com o olhar pelo seu paletó. Sentiu o olhar de Neal sobre ele o caminho todo que percorreu até a peça de roupa, mas optou por ignorar isso também. Ignorar a vontade que tinha de ficar ali, de tocar Neal de novo, de desarrumá-lo outra vez e fazê-lo ficar sem palavras.

Respirou fundo e vestiu o paletó.

— Obrigado... Pelo vinho. — Suas palavras pareciam forçadas, fora de foco, estranhas. Peter se sentia assim também. Ele foi até a porta quando desistiu de ficar ali parado esperando por Neal dizer qualquer coisa, e foi quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta que foi obrigado a parar porque Neal o chamou. Peter olhou para ele, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte em expectativa de algo que ele não sabia o que era e que tinha medo de descobrir.

— Está tudo... Bem? — Caffrey perguntou, parecendo incerto, hesitante; algo que raramente acontecia com _Neal Caffrey._ — Entre a gente, quero dizer.

Peter não sabia se ele estava perguntando sobre o "eles" de antes, quando nada dessa loucura havia acontecido, ou sobre o "eles" agora.

— Claro que está. — Disse, sorrindo levemente. Seu sorriso soou tão forçado quanto suas palavras. Neal sorriu, daquela maneira íntima e reservada que fez aquele algo dentro de Peter aquecer. Ele respirou fundo outra vez, sorrindo de maneira mais sincera. Abriu a porta e saiu.

Quando um bom tempo depois finalmente conseguiu um táxi e se sentou no carro, olhando as ruas pela janela, Peter começou a pensar. Agora que eles haviam cruzado _aquela_ linha, dificilmente não a cruzariam de novo. Agora que Peter sabia qual era o gosto de Neal e os sons que ele fazia, dificilmente conseguiria tirá-lo da sua cabeça. Dificilmente não iria querer ter aquilo de novo.

Parte dele se odiou por isso, porque ele amava _Elizabeth._

A outra parte não se importou tanto. Porque Neal era _Neal. _Era diferente entre eles.

* * *

**FIM.**

_Reviews são bem-vindas :)_


End file.
